Just Friends
by punkdlaurenx
Summary: (One-shot) Punk asks AJ to go to a baseball game with him just as friends. But do they leave just as "friends."


**Just a little one-shot with our favourite couple. I saw that picture of them at the cubs game and I immediately thought of something. Hope you enjoy.**

"So I hear you've been getting a tattoo m'am." Punk said approaching the divas champion just after going through a table in his hometown of Chicago.

"Yep. It's back there." AJ said, turning her back to face Punk, pointing to the tally marked number that meant the world to her.

"Sweet. Listen, I've got two tickets to a cubs game tomorrow, fancy coming with my stupid annoying ass?" Punk asked.

"I have smackdown tomorrow. But I can make an exception." AJ smiled.

"Good, I'll text you tomorrow." Punk said, ruffling her hair and walking by, ready to go out for his 'off air speech.'

AJ gasped and sat her title on a cart. How that man managed to not see how nervous she was around him. Even just him touching her head made her stomach do summersaults. But no, she told herself. He's happy with Amy. They were just friends, just friends.

Punk walked away and took a deep breath. How that women managed to not notice how scared and nervous he was around her. Her smile, her laugh, her everything just made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. But they were just friends. Just friends.

_The next day…_

AJ had just finished wrestling and beating Cameron when her phone bleeped, a message coming through. She opened it.

_Get me outside Wrigley, Don't be late and make me look like a loner. See you soon._

_Punk._

AJ just laughed and went to get changed in the locker rooms.

Half an hour later she was driving on her way to Wrigley Field. She laughed as she saw Punk standing outside, with his hood up. Of course not wanting a child to walk past and spot him.

AJ stuck her glasses on and got out the car.

"Punk." AJ smiled walking up to him.

"AJ." Punk smiled, glad she hadn't cancelled on him last minute.

_Half an hour later…_

The game was in full swing and Punk was talking to AJ, telling her about history of the cubs and telling her rules of the game.

Of course AJ had never really been to a baseball game, hell the only thing she'd been to live was wrestlemania, which she spent 8 hours in a que to get tickets when she was 16.

It was half time and their conversation was going down hill. AJ was wondering why Punk didn't take Amy with him, they were dating right?

"How come Amy isn't here?" AJ asked without acknowledging how nosey she sounded.

"She was busy." Punk said, trying to ignore the conversation of that topic.

"Oh, right." AJ said, she knew Punk had been stressed lately ever since this 'pregnancy rumour' had been going around. Of course it was completely false.

"You two are alright?" AJ asked, now she sounded really nosey.

"Nah, not really." Punk said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm here if you need to talk about it." AJ said, resting her hand on his lap.

Of course someone had probably took a photo of them and it would probably be surfing the internet in no time. But she was just comforting a friend, cause that's all Punk was, a "friend"

"Ever since that pregnancy thing she just hasn't been herself. I told her that it was just some stupid people and it would never happen. I think I offended her. She told me we had to take a break or something, so I just nodded and left without saying anything. I really miss her… but…" Punk paused, looking into AJ's deep brown eyes.

He could tell she was really listening to his problems.

"But what?" AJ said.

"Nothing." Punk smiled, as the whistle blew for the second half of the game.

AJ felt puzzled, what was he going to say? She just smiled and put her attention back to the game.

_After the game…_

"I'm really glad you took me. I had a great time." AJ smiled, her and Punk walking back to AJ's car.

"I'm glad I took you too. Listen AJ, don't tell anyone about me and Amy?" Punk said, hoping he could trust her. Hell what was he thinking, he knew he could trust her since the day he kissed her on RAW, then again she did push him through a table after it. He chuckled to himself silently.

"Don't worry. I won't." AJ said.

"AJ?" Punk said, just as she opened the car door.

"When I said but earlier… I didn't finish… I really miss Amy but… I think I like someone else." Punk said, finally getting everything out into the open.

"Who is it?" AJ asked, silently praying it was her. Who was she kidding? It was probably some Punk rocker from a band. She was just a geeky, awkward girl from New Jersey.

"You." Punk said nervously. He felt like a stupid teenager again.

"M-me?" AJ stuttered on her word.

"Yeah. If it's too much for you or whatever then I'll just go and we can forget about…" Punk paused as he felt AJ's soft lips press against his own.

He only prayed TMZ didn't have camera's around because he kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. This is what he wanted to do since he first met her. This is always where he wanted her. With him. It killed him watching RAW every week to find her kissing a different guy. He was the only guy for her, he was sure.

AJ slowly pulled herself away, smiling at Punks 'in heaven' face.

"I'll see you at the house show tomorrow." AJ smiled, getting into her car.

"Y-yeah… I- I'll see you…" Punk said, still in dream land.


End file.
